


Same Page

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [90]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dating, Double Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: It's there third date. Steve is nervous.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221
Kudos: 38
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Same Page

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 1 prompt [ “Third Date” [N1]](https://imgur.com/a/GDtDq3k)

Steve’s hands bunch up his pants nervously as he looks at Tony from across the table. He hopes that his face isn’t as red as it feels it is. Hopes that he wasn’t making a great, big fool of himself.

Tonight was that big milestone. Their third date.

All he can think about is how the night will go. How it could end. Where he hopes it will lead, despite his rising nerves. He’s really stuck on Tony and doesn’t want to do anything to mess that up. He knows that he doesn’t have much experience, with dating or sex, but he wants to be good for Tony.

Tony was used to getting the best of things. With his inexperience, Steve knows he isn’t that. He hopes that even just one of those articles he found on the internet would help him out, even just a little bit.

Steve notices a light, rhythmic tapping coming from Tony’s side of the table.

It hits him… Tony is just as nervous as he is.

Steve lets out the breath he hadn’t known he had been holding and let’s himself relax. He smiles at Tony from across the table and Tony smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
